Falling Into Riven
by PixiSquirrel
Summary: My friend Alexis and I wrote this...(and we're the characters!) end up in Riven through a book we found, and have 2 find a way home - PG13 for language - Takes place as if Riven wasn't destroyed in the game! - Review PLEASE!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, my friend Alexis and I wanted 2 try writing a Riven fanfic, so don't flame us TOO much

A/N: Hey, my friend Alexis and I wanted 2 try writing a Riven fanfic, so don't flame us TOO much! Alexis and Katrina are REAL ppl (they would b us) We don't own Riven/Myst, Atrus, or any other copyrighted stuff mentioned in here. PLEEEEAAAASE review! Thanks.

Prologue

"Must you go Atrus?" he asked, disappointed.

          He only nodded sadly.

          "Will you ever come back?"

          "I cannot….but, perhaps…there is a way you can come and see me. But you mustn't stay long, time passes differently in my world." He reached into his jacket and handed Phillip a leather-bound journal and a two necklaces. He smiled.

          "For your wife," he said indicating the necklaces. But Phillip shook his head, "She'd never understand…but I will keep them."

          Atrus nodded. Silently he took out another journal and opened it.

          "Oh, and one more thing…you may only use the linking book on the minute of midnight on a full moon." And gently touching his fingers to the page, he was gone.

Chapter 1

*Katrina*

"NO! Why'd you turn that way? You were supposed to turn _left_! Not _right_! _Katriiiiinaaa!_" My best friend Alexis threw her hands into the air, and cursed at the computer screen. I laughed. She was getting very frustrated with the game. For the past few hours, we had been playing Riven; one of our favorite games. I had been making a lot of mistakes today with the game, causing Alexis to get more and more frustrated. I made yet another wrong turn, and the ringing of the phone saved me from Alexis.

"'Ello?" She paused for a moment, "Yeah, hang on a sec. For you, Trin." Then she handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I heard my mom's voice on the other end. "Should we come over right now? ... Okay, we'll be over in a few minutes then. Bye" I hung up the phone, and turned to Alexis. "You wanna come with me to my grandpa's? He's selling his dad's house, and found some big trunk full of stuff. My mom said we could come over and take what we want from it." Alexis grinned and nodded. She loved looking through that kind of stuff.

~~*~~

 We found everyone in the living room, sitting in the center of dozens of old boxes and furniture. My mom told us that the trunk was in the master bedroom, so we could go through it there. 

After lifting out many old blankets and going through old notebooks, we found what really interested us. I lifted out an old leather-bound book, with engravings on the sides.

"Alexis, look at this. Doesn't this look like something from Riven?" I asked her just as she pulled out a necklace with a charm of the Rebel Dagger on it. "How old is that game? My grandparents must have been video game freaks or something to actually order this stuff from the catalog . . . " I lifted out another necklace that had the charm of the 5-point star from that door knocker in the village. 

~~*~~

After a few hours of going through the trunk and many other boxes, Alexis and I took our new things and drove back to my house. Once back home, I fell back onto my waterbed, and opened my new book.

"There's nothing in it!" I flipped through the old, yellowed pages to find nothing written or drawn on any of them. "You'd think someone would have written in here, or something would be in it to make it more interesting." Alexis sat down next to me and glanced through it, not amused. She was already wearing the Dagger necklace, which she was obviously proud of. I took mine out of my pocket, and put it around my own neck. 

We both sat there in silence for a while, looking at the charms. They were strange . . . they had nothing engraved on it saying where it was made, or even the Cyan logo. I started to notice that the parts of it weren't glued together, but welded together. It was imperfect, like it was hand-made. 

"I dunno, I think your great-grandpa was a real nerd. I mean, either that or he had a lot of time to weld stuff like this."

I shot her a look, but I secretly agreed. Who really had the time or patience for making such detailed stuff? Plus, it _was_ from a computer game. 

Soon we were interested in other things. We went out and looked through the telescope like we always did when it was a full moon. 

Yawning, "What time is it?" I asked.

"Quarter to midnight," she said, following suit and hiding a yawn.

"Let's go in and watch somethin'."

"Yup."

~~*~~

A few minutes later I was watching "Blue Streak" while Alexis checked through her suitcase and back pack checking if she had everything to go to Florida. We were planning a trip to celebrate both of us finally getting our driver's licenses.

"So, what's goin' on with your parents?" I asked.

"Shit, I dunno. Mike is somewhere in California with the secretary, therapist, my former babysitter, whatever, I keep losing track. And Cheryl is on some business trip in Paris, London, Madrid, I lose track of that too. I think she expects me to go with Mike in a few days, but he's under the impression that it's _her_ month…you know, three months in a row."

I watched her sympathetically while she explained her situation so easily. Like usual I didn't know what to say. She never seemed to care anyways, but I knew she did.

Suddenly the journal fell off the desk. 

"Christ!" Alexis spun around, sending her clothes flying. I reached out to put it away when I noticed a picture in it. Hadn't the whole thing been blank?

"Hey!" it couldn't be…but I was looking right at it.

"What?" she asked, gathering the clothes from around the room. "Son of a…I folded these so perfectly," she grumbled.

I looked closer. That picture was definitely moving…

"For crying out loud, what is it?" Alexis grabbed the book from my hands, but dropped it almost immediately. "Holy Christ…whoa, that's a little redundant."

I picked it up and opened it again. I was mesmerized. Unconsciously, I brushed my fingers across the picture. Throughout my body I felt my molecules compacting and shifting.

"NO! YOU LOSER! DOOOOOOON'T…" I felt myself drift away from Alexis's curses that became more and more distant.

A/N: To avoid more confusion, here's basically what just happened: In the prologue, Atrus is in THIS world, saying goodbye to a good friend (Katrina's great-grandfather) it's fanfiction, so we changed a few things. We made it so time passes a LOT slower in Riven than in our world. Then it changes 2 present day, w/us at the computer. We go 2 my grandpa's house 2 look through my great-grandpa's old things, and find the stuff that Atrus left him so long ago. We use the book we found to get 2 Riven. Get it so far? Hope so. PLEAAASE review!   Hope that cleared it up for any1 that's confused!!


	2. Chapters 2-4

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Alexis*

"I'll kill her." I said angrily. "After playing Riven for, like, three years, and _five hours straight today!_ DAMN IT KATRINA!" Without thinking, I grabbed my backpack and picked up the book.

"Well here I come to save your ass _again!_" I pressed my fingers resolutely to the page.

Chapter 3

*Katrina*

It must have been a long time before I woke up. It was pitch black. I had a terrible headache, and my left arm was sore.

I tried looking around once my eyes had somewhat adjusted, but couldn't see much. I could just barely make out the shape of a lever on the wall, and the outline of Alexis. She was still lying on the floor, looking half-dead. I got up, and tried pushing the lever up, figuring it was some kind of light switch. Pain shot through my arm, so I had to use my right arm to pry up the lever. 

As soon as I pushed the lever, the ground started to shake, making me fall over again. The room we were in started to lift up like an elevator.

"Ugh…what's going on?" The shaking and rising movement had woken Alexis up. 

"I don't know…I pushed that lever and we started going…up." My voice was shaking from nervousness. I couldn't see Alexis' facial expression, but I could sense that she was giving me a look that said my blond highlights were kicking in. And she hated those highlights

As the room rose up, it got lighter inside, and I could see that there were metal bars on one side of the room, which had no keyhole or even a handle to open. Eventually, we came to a stop at the surface, and were blinded by daylight.

Alexis was still glaring at me. "You moron."

"Yeah." I said simply, ducking my head.

"After playing Riven as much as we have-"

"What?" 

"Duh! Didn't you notice how similar the pictures were to the ones in the linking books?"

"What are you talking about? That's a game! That book was probably from a catalog!"

"Oh, shut-up and listen. The necklaces, the book, _the moving picture in _the_ book?! _Didn't seeing a frickin' _movie _in a frickin' _book _indicate that _something_ was a little quirky?" Every time she emphasized a word she looked at me with what our friends and I had deemed the Death Look.

As unbelievable as what she was saying was, it was slowly becoming more and more believable. As I was contemplating what she was saying, she was 'surveying the scene,' as she called it. She hated doing something or being somewhere when she didn't understand it.

"Ugh, at least we got tunes," she said after finally deciding it was impossible to get out. She rummaged through her backpack. 

"You brought that?"

"Well, yeah! I don't rush into things without being prepared! Unlike _some_ people." She muttered.

"Fine! I get it! Your angry!" I threw my hands into the air.

"Good job," she said simply, placing the headphones on her ears and leaning against the wall, obviously tuning me out.

I rolled my eyes and looked around again…a room has to have a door…and a door has to have a handle…right? Wrong. I looked outside to see that stupid handle just out of our reach. We'd already tried. 

"Wait! Duh!" Alexis exclaimed. She picked up her backpack and shoved me aside. Dumping her stuff out of her bag she slid it through the bars and started swinging it toward the handle.

"Ha!" she cried triumphantly. Giving it a hard jerk she jumped away just in time as the bars flew down much quicker than they did in the game.

Shoving her stuff back into the bag we walked out slowly. We both remembered what happened to Gehn's guard in the beginning sequence of Riven. 

"Fabulous! Just great! How exactly are we getting out of here?" she cried, turning on me. I just stared at her for a second.

"WAIT!" I yelled, making her jump about three feet. "I can get us out of this!" I took my cell phone out of my back pocket and presented it with flourish. 

"Oh, great," she said sarcastically, "What are you gonna say, "Mom, could you come pick us up? We fell into a book and we're in Riven."

I ignored her and dialed our number…and area code, just in case. After waiting a few seconds, I looked at it and saw "Roaming" on the screen. Alexis sighed in disgust. I tried again with the same results.

"One more time," I said desperately. She snatched it away.

"IT'S NOT GONNA WORK!" she screamed at me. I watched as she hurled it over the cliff into the swirling sea below.

_BRRRRRRRRRRINNNGGGGG _It screeched as it flew with incredible speed. 

We stared at it, jaws hanging around our knees. Suddenly, I turned and lunged at Alexis. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!" I screeched. She easily stepped aside and grabbed one of my wrists, pulling it behind me and pinning me to the wall. I wasn't necessarily weak, but with Alexis's weight training and Karate had definitely given her an extreme advantage over me. 

"Knock it off," she hissed. She let me go, but I still whirled and glared at her. 

"We can't get out of here now!! That phone sure would have _helped!_"

"Well _not _touching the book would have been a good start at us _not_ having to be here!" she yelled back.

"Shut-up!" I yelled, covering my ears, "Shut-up, shut-up, _shut-UP!"_

"Stop being so childish! You are NOT helping us get out of here!" she snapped.

"FINE! You OBVIOUSLY know how to do this, so, YOU figure it out!" I stalked away.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she called after me, "KATRINA!"

But I ignored her and kept going, with no clue as to where I was headed.

Chapter 4

*Alexis*

_This is absolutely _fabulous _isn't it?_ I thought. _Now I'm in a computer game, (that alone is enough to genuinely _piss_ me off) I'm alone and God knows where Katrina is! _

I had stayed put, hoping Katrina would finish her fit and come back. But I knew it wouldn't happen. As childish as she seemed, she was about as stubborn as I was.

After thinking, rummaging through my stuff, and just generally pouting, which I hate doing anyways, I heard a little scuffling of the gravel behind me. 

I smiled, "Finally," I said, feeling victorious. She had obviously realized how stupid splitting up would be at this point.

I stood and turned around ready to forgive and forget.

"Hola chica!" I said grinning. My smile quickly faded as my eyes focused to the bright sun.

"Holy sh-" that was as far as I got before sinking into darkness.


	3. Chapters 5-6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Katrina*

"Not like _she_ knows where she's going. I mean, where would _she _go anyways? I'm better off not being with her and figuring this out on my own. Besides, if I'd stayed with her, she probably would have made us sit down and figure out what we had and what to do with each…and every…little…piece…and with all that noise we made, someone probably heard and…" I faded away. I was mad, but I didn't want something to happen to her. 

"She'll be OK. She's tough. We'll probably go in circles for a little while and catch up with each other anyways." I tried convincing myself, but it wasn't really working. If this really _was_ Riven, then there were rebels and Gehn's guards and who knows what else out here…not that _I _would be safe from any of those things…which meant there could be anyone lurking about right-

"_G'liagh machet clag!"_

I screamed and tripped over a protruding rock.

I turned over and saw exactly what I _didn't_ want to see. Gehn's guards. I tried to scramble to my feet, but when I turned around, another guard pushed me back down and pointed his gun-like weapon at me.

"Chadoo…chadoo!" he yelled impatiently. I tried gesturing that I didn't understand, but that just made him angrier.

"Jadil esplin mahok," another guard said to the angry, yelling one. He glared at him but backed up. The other guard looked at me.

"Up," he said simply and coldly.

Startled, I stared, but jumped to my feet. He motioned with his gun. I guessed he meant for me to put my hands up so I did, but suddenly the whole world seemed to go insane at that moment. Screams and war-like cries ripped through the air and chaos erupted. The guards seemed terrified and ran away in a panic. A few loyal ones stayed and fought. In the midst of it all, I still stood with my hands halfway in the air with my mouth hanging open.

After what seemed like hours, though it was probably only minutes, the attackers were victorious. They were obviously the rebels. The one that seemed to be the leader stepped forward and motioned for me to step forward. I remembered that they would still be cautious seeing as I was an outsider, but timidly stepped forward. 

He looked at me a long time before pointing to himself and saying, "Sense," he pointed to me, "good."

I guessed (hoped) that meant he sensed I was good. I looked him up and down too. He was of a sturdy build and looked about fifty. His skin was tan and leathery. While his face bore thin, scowling lines, the smiling lines seemed more defined and he had what could only be described as an honest face.

He made a sweeping motion with one hand and said, "Come, us."

I nodded.

Chapter 6

*Alexis*

"Uuuuuuuugh…" I cracked my neck and sat up. It was dark, damp, smelled horrible and I felt like shit. I tried to remember what had happened.

"OK Alexis, think. OUCH…OK, screw thinking," I said rubbing my temples. I looked around. I was in what could only be described as a sparsely furnished cave and was laying on a stone cot…go figure.

"Alright…I chased after Katrina after she decided to be an idiot and- no, think calm or you'll just feel worse, why the Hell am I talking to myself? Who does that?"

"Obviously you do." I whirled around, nearly falling off my 'cot' as I did so. In front of me, leaning easily on the 'door frame' was a very tall, very muscular and very hot- I mean very menacing looking man.

His very light hair was loosely pulled back, a few strands falling across his ocean colored eyes. He wore a loose and very worn white shirt pulled over a well-muscled frame, faded to an almost crème color that tucked into dark and rather tight pants…not that I cared.

The scared Alexis started to kick in, and when she comes in, she brings the mean Alexis with her.

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked.

He gave me a kind of one-sided smile. "General Na'soor. You were taken here because my men were worried you were a spy or something of the sort. Of course, they also thought you were a witch after going through your bag and finding…how did they describe it? Oh yes, a 'prisoner box.'" He said, holding up my CD player, which was currently screaming some thing about 'it wasn't me' and 'banging on the sofa.' He placed it in front of me.

"If you would be so kind…"

I flipped the small switch on the side, making a show of its simplicity. He wasn't phased and kept smiling that lopsided, gorgeous- I mean annoying…no, infuriating smile.

"Plus, you're…_clothes_…are, well, interesting. However, I think you should be thankful…they didn't kill you on the spot."

"Thanks," I snapped.

"However, your necklace probably saved you."

I looked down, realizing I still had the dagger on.

Looking back at him I cocked my head to the side.

"So you're telling me all this because…?" If I was gonna die, couldn't it be done with?

"I was wondering if you could tell me where you got that pendant. It was obviously made by one of our own and I would hate it if you were not only one of Gehn's spies, but a thief as well."

"Oh yeah, I can see its just tearing you apart," I couldn't help…I mean, after a day like this, I was a little tired and annoyed. "But I got it from my great-grandfather." I couldn't…wouldn't tell him about Katrina. The last thing I needed was her getting in trouble for all this.

"Really? Well, that's strange, this is from us, you are undeniably un-Rivenese, and thus, descended from un-Rivenese people, and here it is."

I decided I hated this ass.

"Listen, I'm not really clear on the details either right now. I know how vague it sounds, what I'm telling you is true." (Sort of)

He seemed to contemplate all this but didn't look convinced.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not a liar, General. I don't know you and you don't know me, and I couldn't possibly ask you to trust me…but right now it seems like I'm gonna die anyways…what do I have to lose…or for that matter, gain?" With that said he stared at me a moment and then turned sharply on his heel and left.


End file.
